Pilot
Pilot Plot DANGER, GRIEF, PITY, HEARTBREAK, DESPAIR and STAR-CROSSED LOVE "I'm not bad I was never really bad someone's I can get a little......dangerous when it comes to my bad side I just really can't help myself sometimes I can't control it sometimes I can't really help this problem that I'm going through but I managed to just get use to it and hope for the best" 3 girls are brutally killed by a werewolf which cause paranoia to spread around town like a disease and cause the town to go against anything that is not in this world. Olivia The scene begins with a scene where a man is driving to the airport and Jordessa comes up the elevater and she sees a man standing upon her looking like he was waiting for her. Dear Diary, September 16, 2009, It's that time again I really am getting so unsure of having to go to school with an unsuspecting akward high school girl.......what? She then walks to school and she sees that she is being mystriously followed by the government and she is unaware of the group of men in suits following her and she turns and there are none. Then she runs into her friends, Jada, Kevin, Maya and Logan in the middle of the school and they inform her that 3 girls died last night from a huge creature and she meets up with her boyfriend, Damon, as they hang around in the woods, Damon wanted to have a special night with her and when she wasn't interested he storms off to use the restroom, leaving Jordessa by herself and when she felt the presence of someone following her Damon's body is thrown into the windowsheild. Danny Cast ;Main Cast * Oliver Jackson-Cohen - Derek Vettel * Erin Karpluk - Emma Vettel * Grey Damon - Eric Vettel * Chris Massoglia - Danny Vettel * Jonathan Chase - Tommy Vettel * Tara Macken - Rowan 343 * David Paetkau - Josh Vettel * Alexandra Krosney - Emily Vettel * Kacey Rhol - Olivia Rose ;Recurring Cast * Natalie Lisinska - Terri Mitchell * Ana Valentine Walczak - Rose * Anna Silk - Henson Ross * Elizabeth Whitson - Jada Campbell * Grant Gustin - Chase Randall * Hunter Parrish - Logan McPhee * Jurnee Smollett - Renee Robinson * Kendra Timmins - Brenda Kotter * Nick Roux - Kevin Smith * Michael B. Jordan - Carl Robinson * Aimee Carrero - Maya Sanchez * Nikki Soohoo - Yubin Hoo * Toby Hemingway - John Rose ;Special Guest Stars * Jessica Biel - Tandy Smitt * Selena Gomez - Jenny Smith * Vanessa Hudgens - Bonnie Tate * Ashley Benson - Cindy Daniels Trivia *Olivia is the only character in the series who can have to ability of using her own dreams as memories and she does not know the power herself *This is the first episode of Wolf *This is the first time Olivia dreams of one of her memories of Mary *The main characters (Phil, Peter and Olivia) were each first in something in this episode: **Danny Vettel- The first werewolf to be heard in the beginning of the episode **Joey Vettel- The first werewolf to be seen in the beginning and first to kill someone **Jordessa Barrett - The first human to have her face seen in the beginning of the episode **Jenny Smith, Bonnie Tate & Cindy Daniels are the first characters to be seen, and the first characters to be killed in the series. Body Count *Bonnie Tate - killed (off-screen) *Jenny Smith - dragged away *Cindy Daniels - slashed to death *Damon Deuverox - slashed to death and thrown into the window shield Quotes Olivia : "You can't keep me here, I need to go home now!" *'Danny': So you ever felt the feeling of a werewolf? *'Olivia' : What? *Danny : When Mike attacked and killed your boyfriend did you get bit by him? *Olivia : No *Danny : Do you want to? *Olivia : Why are you asking me these questions? *Danny : ......cause I'm hungery (He pounces on Olivia and bites her) (Olivia quickly wakes up from her nightmare, realizing it was one) *Olivia : Oh crap Category:Episode Category:Season 1